fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Entertainment One
Entertainment One is a Canadian entertainment distribution company. Films Distributor # Captive State (2019) - UK - TBA - 12/04/19 # If Beale Street Could Talk (2018) - UK - 15 - 08/02/19 # Green Book (2018) - UK - 12A - 01/02/19 # Vice (2018) - UK - 15 - 25/01/19 # Stan and Ollie (2018) - UK - TBA - 11/01/19 # Peterloo (2018) - UK - 12A - 02/11/18 # The House with a Clock in Its Walls (2018) - UK - 12A - 21/09/18 # The Secret of Marrowbone (2017) - UK - 15 - 13/07/18 # Show Dogs (2018) - UK - PG - 25/05/18 # Entebbe (2018) - UK - 12A - 11/05/18 # Thank You for Your Service (2017) - UK - 15 - 16/03/18 # Finding Your Feet (2017) - UK - 12A - 23/02/18 # I, Tonya (2017) - UK - 15 - 23/02/18 # The Post (2017) - UK - 12A - 19/01/18 # Molly's Game (2017) - UK - 15 - 01/01/18 # Suburbicon (2017) - UK - 15 - 24/11/17 # Detroit (2017) - UK - 15 - 25/08/17 # 47 Metres Down (2017) - UK - 15 - 26/07/17 # Hampstead (2017) - UK - 12A - 23/06/17 # The Shack (2017) - UK - 12A - 09/06/17 # Miss Sloane (2016) - UK - 15 - 12/05/17 # Sleepless (2017) - UK - 15 - 05/05/17 # The Promise (2016) - UK - 12A - 28/04/17 # Denial (2016) - UK - 12A - 27/01/17 # Jackie (2016) - UK - 15 - 20/01/17 # Office Christmas Party (2016) - UK - 15 - 07/12/16 # Arrival (2016) - UK - 12A - 10/11/16 # The Light Between Oceans (2016) - UK - 12A - 01/11/16 # Captain Fantastic (2016) - UK - 15 - 09/09/16 # The BFG (2016) - UK - PG - 22/07/16 # Everybody Wants Some (2016) - UK - 15 - 13/05/16 # Midnight Special (2016) - UK - 12A - 08/04/16 # Allegiant (2016) - UK - 12A - 10/03/16 # Triple 9 (2016) - UK - 15 - 19/02/16 # Trumbo (2015) - UK - 15 - 05/02/16 # Spotlight (2015) - UK - 15 - 29/01/16 # The Last Witch Hunter (2015) - UK - 15 - 21/10/15 # Mr. Holmes (2015) - UK - PG - 19/06/15 # Insidious: Chapter 3 (2015) - UK - 15 - 05/06/15 # The Good Lie (2014) - UK - 12A - 24/04/15 # Insurgent (2015) - UK - 12A - 20/03/15 # Foxcatcher (2014) - UK - 15 - 09/01/15 # The Rover (2014) - UK - 15 - 15/08/14 # Earth to Echo (2014) - UK - PG - 25/07/14 # Divergent (2014) - UK - 12A - 04/04/14 # Free Birds (2013) - UK - U''' - 29/11/13 # The Family (2013) - UK - '''15 - 22/11/13 # Escape Plan (2013) - UK - 15 - 18/10/13 # The Fifth Estate (2013) - UK - 15 - 11/10/13 # Insidious: Chapter 2 (2013) - UK - 15 - 13/09/13 # Riddick (2013) - UK - 15 - 04/09/13 # Snitch (2013) - UK - 12A - 21/06/13 # The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 (2012) - UK - 12A - 16/11/12 # The Ides of March (2011) - UK - 15 - 28/10/11 # Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) - UK - U''' - 11/02/11 # The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) - UK - '''12A - 20/11/09 # An Education (2009) - UK - 12A - 30/10/09 # Bandslam (2009) - UK - PG - 12/08/09 # Knowing (2009) - UK - 15 - 25/03/09 # Twilight (2008) - UK - 12A - 19/12/08 Category:Film Distributors